KING
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Tôt où tard, tous les étés se transforment en hivers, et un jour où l'autre, les rêves deviennent des espoirs déçus. Et plus ces rêves sont grands, plus ils vous brisent." Oikawa-centric.


HELLO FFNET. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon enfant préféré, j'ai nommé Oikawa Tooru. Je précise que j'ai posté ce ramassis d'angst ET un IwaOi tout con, histoire de contrebalancer un peu le tout, lol. ENJOY, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE OIKAWA, T'ES LE MEILLEUR. TEAM SEIJOH.

 **Petit mot bien sympathique écrit y'a deux mois quand j'ai fini cet OS** : Si vous êtes venus ici en espérant lire un IwaOi fluff comme tous ceux que j'ai écris sur HQ vous n'êtes pas à la bonne adresse, pardonnez moi 8D (En même temps avec le genre Angst y'a de quoi s'en douter vous me direz) ceci dit vous verrez sûrement l'IwaOi entre les lignes (il est présent, IL EST TOUJOURS PRESENT DO U HEAR ME)

J'ai eu l'obligation d'écrire cet OS après avoir écouté par hasard la chanson Louder Than Thunder de The Devil Wears Prada et…ne pensez pas à votre personnage préféré en écoutant cette chanson, conseil d'ami. VRAIMENT. Ca vous brisera le cœur et ça vous fera écrire trop d'angst sur le personnage en question pour déverser vos feels et votre amour pour cet enfant qui n'a pas mérité autant de souffrance. VOILA.

Aussi, je ferai bien genre « j'ai pas écouté la chanson bien cliché et hyper connue sur les amv d'animes (you can be king again) en écrivant cet OS » mais si, totalement. Et j'assume, elle est géniale cette chanson. Alors si vous avez envie de lire cet OS en l'écoutant, faites vous plaiz 8)

 **Disclaimer : les personnages de Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **KING**

Au commencement, il y avait simplement eu Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Il y avait eu les courses effrénées dans l'herbe, les disputes d'enfants qui se terminaient invariablement par des réconciliations dix minutes plus tard et des heures et des heures passées à regarder les étoiles en se posant des questions naïves sur l'univers.

Puis il y avait eu une balle de volley abandonné dans un bac à sable, un jour où Iwaizumi et lui se poursuivaient dans le parc.

Oikawa avait immédiatement été attiré par l'objet, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore aujourd'hui.

\- Regarde Iwa-chan, un ballon !

\- C'est un ballon de volleyball, ça.

\- Ah ?

Oikawa s'était parfois laissé aller à imaginer le tournant que sa vie aurait pu prendre s'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur ce ballon de volley.

« Il aurait fini par s'y intéresser d'une manière où d'une autre. Il en était persuadé. »

Quoi qu'il en soit, il repensait à ces jours avec nostalgie.

Mais aussi paisibles et agréables qu'ils avaient pu être, rien ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la première fois où Iwaizumi et lui avaient découvert la compétition.

Oikawa s'y était rapidement senti comme chez lui. C'était son monde, son terrain, son champ de bataille. Impitoyable, violent, et totalement électrifiant.

Et ils les écraseraient tous. Avec son Iwa-chan dans son camp, personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur route.

* * *

« Le plus ridicule, c'est que j'y croyais. J'y croyais vraiment. »

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui les avait fait grandir ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'ils n'étaient plus ces deux enfants qui s'envoyaient des passes pour le simple plaisir de voir le ballon s'envoler encore et encore ?

La réalisation qu'on ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups, et que chaque défaite les laisserait avec une soif de revanche – de victoire – inextinguible.

Ils ne pourraient plus jamais s'en passer.

* * *

« Tôt où tard, tous les étés se transforment en hivers, et un jour où l'autre, les rêves deviennent des espoirs déçus.

Et plus ces rêves sont grands, plus ils vous _brisent_. »

* * *

Progresser au volleyball lui avait semblé aussi facile que de respirer. Chaque nouvelle technique qu'il maîtrisait le laissait brûlant d'apprendre la suivante, et toutes ces compétitions s'étaient enchaînées dans un mélange d'adrénaline et de lumières aveuglantes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route d'Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Il lui était apparu sous la forme d'un géant de fer, un mur qui se dressait devant Oikawa en lui bloquant toute la lumière dont il avait besoin pour avancer.

Un mur qui le séparait de tous ses objectifs.

Un mur qu'il mourrait d'envie de défoncer à coups de poings.

* * *

 _« On dit que notre pire ennemi est un reflet de nous même. Ushiwaka ne peut pas être mon reflet, il est bien trop laid. »_

* * *

Oikawa avait toujours détesté qu'on le regarde de haut. C'était lui qui méprisait les faibles et pas l'inverse.

Se retrouver de l'autre côté lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle.

Et en rétrospective, il songeait souvent qu'il aurait dû se méfier plus tôt, que les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples.

* * *

 _« Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir ? Je n'étais qu'un enfant. »_

* * *

Et peut-être qu'il avait cessé d'en être un ce jour-là, d'ailleurs.

Ce jour maudit où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas plus doué qu'un autre.

Ce jour maudit où il avait pris conscience qu'il était juste humain, rien de plus.

Ce match qui avait signé la fin de leur période de compétition paisible, de leur époque dorée.

Quelque chose chez Kageyama Tobio l'avait immédiatement alarmé.

* * *

« Mais si, Iwa-chan, je te dis que c'est un extraterrestre. »

* * *

Oh, comme il aurait aimé avoir tort.

Il avait littéralement paniqué en comprenant que jamais il ne progresserait à la même vitesse que Kageyama. Et c'était cette panique qui l'avait fait tout perdre.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce jour où le coach avait envoyé Kageyama à sa place sur le terrain.

* * *

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que t'étais irremplaçable ? Que quelqu'un d'autre ne ferait pas mieux ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »_

* * *

Qui entre lui-même et Kageyama avait-il le plus détesté à cet instant ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Ce qui ne faisait aucun doute, en revanche, était l'ampleur de sa rage le soir où Kageyama lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à servir.

Le monde s'était brouillé autour de lui. Il n'était plus resté que lui, les ténèbres, et ces démons qui lui hurlaient que le véritable ennemi était juste en face de lui.

* * *

 _« Si les extraterrestres n'existent pas, les monstres sont bel et bien réels._

 _Et parfois, ils sont plus forts que moi. »_

* * *

À cet instant là, il ne restait plus que cette voix qui lui soufflait _« tu devrais avoir peur de moi, pauvre fou »_

« T'imagines même pas ce que je pourrai te faire. T'as pas idée, t'as pas idée. »

Et pourtant, aussi insupportable que ça puisse être, c'était l'inverse qui était vrai. Et Oikawa le savait très bien.

C'était Oikawa qui avait peur de Kageyama.

Parce qu'il était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il craignait, un amalgame de tout ce qui lui manquait sous la forme d'un garçon timide qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'il lui donne des conseils.

C'était un _génie_. Et Oikawa avait toujours été impuissant contre ce genre de joueurs.

* * *

« Il ne m'a avait rien fait de mal. »

« Et pourtant. »

* * *

Et pourtant, Oikawa ne cesserait jamais de le détester. Parce qu'il était la preuve vivante que son temps venait de s'achever et qu'il n'était plus le meilleur passeur.

Parce que ses intentions ne changeaient rien. Kageyama était une menace, et Oikawa l'avait vu dès le début.

Alors qu'importe si c'était juste un gamin, qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui infliger.

Oikawa n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, et ça ne s'était certainement pas amélioré ce jour-là.

 _« Frappe-le. »_

Oikawa avait cligné des yeux, espérant que ce cauchemar se serait dissipé. Il n'avait tout de même pas pensé à ça, si ?

Mais Kageyama était toujours devant lui, un ballon de volley serré dans ses mains et ses yeux bleus remplis d'innocence.

Il ne lui avait rien fait.

Il ne lui avait rien fait, mais c'était bel et bien à cause de lui qu'on finirait par l'oublier.

« FRAPPE-LE ! »

Oikawa avait agi sans réfléchir, les yeux plissés de fureur.

 _Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? Qui il est, pour oser vouloir devenir meilleur que moi ? Comment est-ce qu'il ose même me demander de l'aide ?_

« Il le fait pour m'humilier. »

À cet instant, Oikawa avait agi comme l'être impitoyable, cruel et égoïste qu'il était.

Mais avant tout, il avait cédé parce qu'il avait peur, et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'on l'oublie, qu'on le remplace par quelqu'un de bien meilleur.

Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si Iwaizumi n'avait pas été présent ce jour-là. Oikawa le savait, lui.

\- Calme-toi, espèce de crétin !

Iwaizumi avait calmement dit à Kageyama que l'entraînement était terminé. Oikawa, lui, était resté figé sur place.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Il avait vécu ces quelques secondes comme s'il avait été absent. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait voulu frapper Kageyama.

Comme toujours, ce fut Iwaizumi qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

Hajime le fixait d'un air à la foix furieux et hébété, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas son meilleur ami.

\- Je te l'ai répété mille fois, Shittykawa ! Tu t'entraînes trop. Tu vas finir par sérieusement te blesser.

\- Tu comprends rien, Iwa-chan ! Je peux pas gagner contre Shiratorizawa si je m'entraîne pas ! Je veux gagner, et aller aux nationales ! Et pour gagner, je dois -

Une veine avait tremblé sur le front d'Iwaizumi, et il ne l'avait pas laissé terminer sa tirade.

\- « Moi », ci, « Moi », ça ! Tu me saoules !

Le choc avait fait tanguer le monde autour de lui, si fort qu'il était tombé à la renverse. Ça n'avait pas empêché Iwaizumi de continuer à hurler.

\- Tu crois quoi, que tu te bats seul ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Oikawa l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il avait affronté son regard furieux – et c'était à cet instant là qu'Iwaizumi lui avait fait comprendre ce qui clochait complètement dans son raisonnement.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il n'était pas obligé de se démener pour avoir un niveau qui lui semblait hors d'atteinte.

Il pouvait compter sur les autres et surtout, il pouvait compter sur Iwaizumi.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux laisser tomber ? le défia Hajime.

Oikawa avait écarquillé les yeux sans pouvoir répondre, ébahi par l'absurdité de cette question.

 _Tu veux laisser tomber ?_

Il avait considéré la chose, l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus simple, au fond ?

Oikawa sentit son corps tout entier frissonner.

Ça serait comme arrêter de respirer.

Ça serait comme mourir. Ça serait _pire_ que mourir.

\- Non. s'écria Oikawa. Bien sûr que non !

\- Eh ben relève-toi et arrête de te comporter comme un débile, alors !

Et Iwaizumi lui avait enfin souri – un de ses rares sourires plus larges qu'un simple ricanement.

Il lui avait finalement tendu sa main pour l'aider à se relever, et soudainement la lumière avait semblé revenir. Oikawa n'était plus seul au milieu de cette pénombre où des démons invisibles lui hurlaient qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Le silence était enfin revenu – en même temps que le sourire d'Iwaizumi. Et Oikawa était prêt à se battre à nouveau.

* * *

[ Même si Oikawa avait aussitôt regretté son geste, il savait qu'une part de lui aurait toujours envie de frapper Kageyama.

Au fond de lui, il aurait forcément envie de détruire ceux qui s'opposaient à lui de la pire manière possible.

Et quelques fois, Oikawa se demandait quel genre de monstre il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas eu Iwaizumi. ]

* * *

Il n'avait pas arrêté de s'entraîner plus que ce qui aurait été raisonnable. En revanche, il s'était grandement amélioré pour ce qui était de le cacher à Iwaizumi.

Et le jour où son genou avait définitivement dit « non », il avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'était qu'un idiot – et le plus faible des idiots, de surcroît.

\- Tu m'as menti !

Savoir qu'il avait détruit la confiance qu'Iwaizumi avait en lui, qu'il avait peut-être définitivement foutu leur amitié en l'air lui fit plus de mal que n'importe laquelle de ses blessures.

Parce que ça n'était pas le genre de fracture qu'on pouvait soigner avec du repos.

Oikawa savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Iwaizumi n'avait pas hurlé était qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, Tooru. Mais t'aurais au moins pu penser à l'équipe. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Et sur ces mots, il était parti.

Le silence n'avait jamais semblé aussi assourdissant à Oikawa qu'au milieu de cette chambre d'hôpital.

Le pire, c'était la solitude.

Oikawa se savait capable de supporter que le monde entier l'ignore du moment qu'il avait Iwaizumi.

Et à l'instant même où il avait su ce que c'était d'être séparé de lui, Oikawa avait compris la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir.

* * *

 _« C'est toi qui l'a poussé à bout, Oikawa. »_

 _« Tout est de ta faute. »_

* * *

Et pour la première fois, Iwaizumi n'était pas là pour le secouer. Personne ne séchait ses larmes, personne ne remarquait ce qui cloche chez lui.

Personne.

* * *

 _« Pour qui est-ce que tu crois compter, à part pour Iwaizumi ? »_

* * *

Tout était tellement sombre pendant ces jours où ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Pour être honnête, Oikawa s'était senti si déconnecté de la réalité qu'il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre non plus.

Les heures de cours étaient passées avec une lenteur encore plus exaspérante que d'ordinaire.

Le plus difficile était sans doute de sentir la présence d'Iwaizumi à côté de lui mais de ne pas l'entendre prononcer le moindre mot.

Il le savait, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, qu'Iwaizumi était resté là où beaucoup d'autres se seraient déjà enfuis, il était resté malgré toutes ces fois où Oikawa avait prouvé qu'il ne méritait pas sa confiance.

Il était resté même quand certains le détestaient sans le connaître, juste parce qu'il était « le meilleur ami de ce connard d'Oikawa Tooru »

Il se foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser, Iwaizumi – Il était toujours resté.

Sauf cette fois-ci.

Oikawa envoya son casque valdinguer avec un soupir de frustration. Même regarder inlassablement les mêmes vidéos de matchs n'avait pas suffi à lui occuper l'esprit. D'ordinaire, il était incapable de penser à autre chose lorsqu'il était devant un match - les stratégies des joueurs s'analysaient presque d'elles-mêmes dans son esprit.

Rien n'était facile, ce soir-là.

Il avait prétexté la fatigue pour éviter le dîner avec ses parents et s'était enfermé dans le noir, son casque sur les oreilles. Il avait regardé les matchs sans y comprendre quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent et qu'un coup d'œil à son portable ne le force à aller se coucher.

Ayant dormi moins de trois heures cette nuit-là, Oikawa ne vit aucun intérêt à se lever le lendemain lorsque son réveil le tira violemment de son sommeil. S'il ne pouvait pas jouer correctement à l'entraînement, il était hors de question qu'il aille au lycée. Il avait suffisamment déçu son équipe.

La journée ne fut pas beaucoup plus productive que la nuit. Oikawa se plongea sans grand entrain dans ses livres de cours avec le vain espoir de se distraire.

Absolument tout lui faisait penser à Iwaizumi.

Cette note, en bas de la page, c'était son écriture, pas celle d'Oikawa. Cette leçon d'histoire, c'était celle que son meilleur ami détestait le plus.

Et plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus c'était difficile de se le sortir de la tête.

Iwaizumi lui manquait.

Il n'avait été qu'à quelques centimètres de lui pendant tous les cours de la semaine, mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi hors d'atteinte.

Oikawa voulait juste qu'il lui pardonne.

Mais il ne restait que le néant et les voix sifflantes qui lui martelaient la tête.

Rien d'autre que le pire de tous les silences.

* * *

« Il ne reviendra jamais. »

* * *

Mais évidemment – et Oikawa se maudit d'avoir osé en douter – Iwaizumi ne le laissa pas rater une journée de cours entière sans débarquer devant chez lui en cognant furieusement à sa porte.

\- Ouvre cette porte, Shittykawa !

Oikawa hésita, une main sur la poignée. Il avait passé la semaine a espéré qu'Iwaizumi daigne lui adresser la parole à nouveau, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était plus certain de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours ?

Au lieu de la colère qu'il avait imaginée, il ne lut qu'une inquiétude sincère dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Iwaizumi s'était inquiété pour lui – bien sûr qu'il s'était inquiété.

Oikawa se sentit si stupide qu'il se retint in extremis de se remettre à pleurer.

Et Iwaizumi dû lire en lui exactement comme l'inverse était vrai, parce qu'il déclara aussitôt :

\- Je suis toujours énervé pour cette histoire, te fais pas d'illusions, hein. Mais va pas t'imaginer que je vais te laisser tomber pour autant.

Il lui avait fallu moins d'une demi-seconde pour remarquer qu'Iwaizumi s'en voulait.

\- T'es pas le seul à faire des conneries, tu sais. J'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça.

Oikawa osait à peine y croire. La vague de soulagement qui le submergeait était presque insupportable.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Iwa-chan. avait-il fini par avouer avec un faible sourire.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Iwaizumi lève les yeux au ciel, à ce qu'il ricane, mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Violemment. Un peu maladroitement. À sa manière.

Oikawa en avait eu le souffle coupé. Littéralement.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait arrêté de respirer tant ce geste était inattendu de sa part.

Il supposa que c'était sa manière de le lui dire.

* * *

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

* * *

Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau regardés dans les yeux, une promesse silencieuse y était ancrée :

« Plus jamais. »

* * *

Et voilà. Au cas où ça ne serait pas évident, je tiens à dire que j'aime Oikawa de tout mon cœur, et que je n'aurai jamais pensé m'attacher à ce point à un personnage d'un anime sur le VOLLEYBALL, qui est un sport que je n'ai jamais aimé (il y a très peu de sports que j'aime, certes) mais….voilà, c'est quand même le cas. Ca m'est un peu tombé dessus d'un coup (au premier épisode où il débarque j'étais vendue) même si j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui dans des fanfics. Je sais que c'est un personnage qui divise (on l'aime ou où le déteste, j'imagine) parce qu'il a _beaucoup_ de défauts,mais ça ne me donne qu'une autre raison de l'adorer, il est pas comme les autres et je l'aime, voilà. Et j'espère que si vous l'appréciez aussi (et même si ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'imagine mal quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Oikawa lire 3K d'introspection sur lui haha) vous avez aimé mon OS et l'avez trouvé fidèle à son caractère dans le manga.

Merci de m'avoir lue !

 **Aeliheart974**

PS : Cette note de fin est trop remplie d'émotion, wtf, get a f*cking life Aeli

PPS : Si vous aussi votre vie se résume à shipper des personnages d'animes et à pleurer, levez la main

PPPS : Beaucoup de gens associent Oikawa à Kise de Kuroko no Basket et bien que je puisse saisir la comparaison, je le trouve mille fois plus intéressant que Kise. Kise me laisse totalement indifférente, je le trouve tellement banal comme perso ._. BREF, FERME LA AELI.


End file.
